


Green with...

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Sexual Adventures of Liam and Brandon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Fondling, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Spitroasting, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: Liam and Brandon move in with John, but the man’s preference for one boy over the other causes envy to rear its ugly head.





	Green with...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I do NOT condone real life sexual acts between adults and children, but if you like fictional underage smut then please read on!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who commented, gave kudos to, and bookmarked my story so far. I get really happy every time I get a notification. I hope you enjoy this addition to the series as well and feel free to comment or ask questions.

Brandon woke with a start. He jumped up straight and looked around, bewildered as to where he was. Then he saw Liam lying down next to him with his hands folded over his stomach and a despondent expression on his face.

Brandon glanced around the room again, at its nice but impersonal interior. “Where are we?”

“Hotel,” Liam replied in a monotone voice.

Brandon surveyed the room again. Each time he looked around he noticed something new about his surroundings, like the yellow curtains over the wide window and the small flat screen TV across the room.

“Where’s John?” he asked.

“Bathroom.”

“How did I-”

Liam grunted. “John carried you. You fell asleep in the car and John carried you to our room.”

Brandon was flattered by the thought of John carrying him like precious cargo and blushed.

Brandon was going to question Liam further but then John emerged from the bathroom. His dark hair was dripping wet. A white hotel towel was wrapped around his waist, slung just low enough to see the well sculpted “v” of his lower abdomen.

Brandon’s blush deepened as he sheepishly lowered his gaze.

John used the smaller towel draped over his shoulders to dry his hair. He grinned. “You’re up!”

John crossed to the boys’ bed. He kissed Brandon on the cheek. “You’ve been asleep for a while,” he said. “I was starting to get worried.” He leaned down again this time to kiss Brandon firmly on the lips. “My little Sleeping Beauty.”

Brandon wasn’t sure if his face could get any hotter than it already was, but it sure felt like it.

He scooted over so John could sit beside him. The man leaned back against the headboard, reaching over to pet Brandon’s hair that he loved oh so much.

He watched as Brandon leaned into his touch; so obedient and trusting.

“Sweetheart,” John began. Brandon acknowledged him with a hum. “When you called me earlier you were crying. What were you so upset about?”

Brandon tensed. He pulled away and looked towards the window.

“You have to tell me.” John insisted. He nodded towards Liam. “Liam told me what happened with his dad... Did something happen with yours?”

When Brandon didn’t answer John sat up and wrapped an arm around his thin body. “Baby, if something happened to you I need to know.”

Still no answer.

“Don’t you want to be mine?” John questioned.

Brandon instantly turned back. “Yes!”

“Then you have to trust me, and trusting me means that you don’t keep any secrets from me.” John took Brandon’s chin in his hand forcing their eyes to meet. “So trust me, and tell me what happened.”

Tears dripped down Brandon’s cheeks. He sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to gather the courage to recount what happened with Al.

“It was my step-dad. He- he hurt me. He raped me!” Brandon cried. “I didn’t want it, John, I swear! I was thinking about you and touching myself and Al saw me and- and- I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me!”

John was taken aback. “Why would I hate you?”

“Because I had sex with someone else,” Brandon whimpered.

John sighed. This kid really was sweet. Maybe too sweet. John had the sudden feeling that Brandon would be the death of him one day, though he shoved the thought aside.

“I don’t hate you, baby. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, you didn’t like him using you, did you?”

“No!”

“Then it’s fine. Well, it’s fine between you and me. I just wish you told me what your step-dad did to you before we left. I would’ve taught him a lesson about touching what isn’t his.”

John nuzzled Brandon’s neck causing the boy to moan. “I dictate who touches you, Brandon. No one else gets to feel your soft skin without my permission.” He reached down between Brandon’s thighs to rub him through his pants. “No one fondles you unless I say so and even then they’d better be thankful, don’t you agree?”

Brandon nodded. “Y-yes, sir.”

John smiled. “It won’t happen often though; others getting to touch you. You and your friend here belong to me now, and I’ve never been good at sharing.”

John gave Brandon’s groin a little squeeze inciting a high pitched whine. “So tell me, where did daddy touch you? Did he touch you here?” His hand touched Brandon’s shoulder. The boy shook his head.

“How about here?” He moved his hand down to Brandon’s chest. Once again the boy shook his head though he gasped when John pinched a nipple through his shirt.

John’s hands continued to roam over Brandon’s body stopping every so often to pose the same question.

Eventually he moved Brandon over his lap so he could have better access to his backside. He worked his hand into the back of the boy’s jeans and underwear and nudged as his sore little hole.

“How about here?” John asked. He pushed in a finger making Brandon whimper. Two nights ago he had gotten fucked raw by John when they first met. And last night his step-father had raped him so roughly that he cried from the pain. Hours upon hours of use with little rest time in between; it guaranteed that Brandon’s boy pussy was beyond sore. Still, this was _John_ touching him and as long as it was his lover, Brandon didn’t care about over use.

John clicked his tongue and shook his head. “So he only fucked you, huh? No foreplay or fondling? How idiotic; to have such a beautiful body laid out before him and only touch one spot.”

John removed his hand and had Brandon stand. “Do you want to forget his touch?” he asked.

Brandon didn’t hesitate to nod.

“Then take off your clothes and present yourself.”

Brandon was confused. “Present myself? What does that mean?”

John was about to answer him when he was interrupted by Liam.

“It means he wants you to lie on your stomach and put your ass up in the air.”

John instantly reached back and grabbed Liam by the hair, not pulling it but just firmly gripping the blonde hair tresses.

“Don’t interrupt me,” John growled.

Still holding onto Liam, John looked between both boys. “That’s lesson one for you boys; _never_ interrupt me. If there is a question I will answer it to whatever extent I deem necessary.”

Liam pulled himself from John’s grasp and cursed under his breath. Brandon frowned after him as he stormed out of the hotel room, but John turned his attention back to him.

“Don’t worry about him. He just needs a firm hand that’s all. Now for you; when I ask you to present it means I want you to lie down on your stomach with your face pressed down, your hands placed beside your head, and your cute butt pushed up into the air. If I tell you to open up to me then I want the same thing but with you spreading your ass cheeks apart so I can see your beautiful hole. Okay?”

Brandon nodded. “Okay.”

John nodded to the bed. “Now, remove your clothes and present.”

Brandon stripped and climbed around John onto the bed. He pushed his ass up as high as he could and waited for further instruction. John stood up and admired him.

“That’s good, Brandon. Very good. You're practically a natural at this.”

Brandon swallowed the nervous knot forming in his throat. “Thank you.”

John grinned. “You’re welcome.” He kneeled on the bed causing it to dip down a bit. “Now let’s see what damage was done.”

lXl

Liam walked down the hallway, a look that clearly said “don’t even look at me” on his pretty face.

“Fucking grabbing me by the hair,” he grumbled. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

He arrived at the vending machine, the one he saw when they first checked in around 5 am. Back then John had given him money in case he was hungry. He didn’t use it then but now, seven hours later, he was outright starving. Liam stared at the selection of crackers- peanut butter or cheese squeezed in between-, chips and candy. He fumbled with the money stuffed in his pocket as he thought about what he should buy.

Then his blue eyes fell on a packet on Cool Ranch Doritos, and he started to cry. Suddenly he was remembering when he was really little, his dad taking the family camping during the spring and summer breaks. They would go to the same cabin every year and halfway there they’d stop at the same gas station where Andrew would buy Liam Doritos, a packet of licorice and a bottle of cherry soda.

All that had stopped though when Liam’s mom died though he had hoped that one day they’d get to go up to that cabin again; that his dad would take him fishing at the nearby lake and that they’d sit at the fire pit late at night and listen to Andrew’s horrible ghost stories… But that hope was gone now. Andrew had disowned Liam. On top of that he was probably locked away in some prison cell for statutory rape and incest, and all because Liam called the cops.

But Liam wasn’t thinking clearly when he did it. He was just so angry! He was angry that his dad chose Amber over him. He was angry that he called him a faggot and a whore. And Liam was furious and hurt that Andrew continued to blame his wife’s death on him. So angry; so saddened. And now he was in a hotel some hour or so away from his home with a guy who probably couldn’t care less about him… or at least that’s how John acted when Brandon was around.

….

_Liam woke up with a scream, the fright of his nightmare still haunting him. John was standing by the window on the phone, and turned around at the sound._

_“I’ll call you back. One of the kids just woke up.”_

_John shoved his phone into his pocket and walked around to Liam’s side of the bed. “What is it?”_

_Liam was still shaken up, trembling with his wide eyes flickering back and forth around the room. “M-my dad,” he sobbed._

_“What about him?”_

_“I- he…” Liam couldn’t finish, just started weeping._

_Now, John was a lot of things- he was a sinner who once fucked a fellow choir boy on the altar; a liar who has passed a coworker’s ideas off as his own; a pedophile who has had sex with multiple young boys- but he wasn’t a monster, or at least not in his opinion. He got the kid some water and sat in a nearby chair while Liam calmed back down._

_“What about your dad?” John asked again._

_Liam looked at him and sighed. “He’s gone,” he whispered._

_John leaned in. “What do you mean?”_

_“I… I called the cops on him; him and my sister. They were sleeping together, but pretended that I never existed.”_

_“So you got jealous and decided to get back at them?”_

_“He called me a fag!” Liam cried. John instantly put his finger to his lips then pointed next to Liam. Brandon only shifted in his sleep but was otherwise still sleeping soundly._

_Liam regained himself. “I did everything to make him happy, but it was never enough. He always obsessed over Amber, my sister. Well_ **_fuck_ ** _both of them. I don’t need them. They got what they deserved… I think...”_

_There was a moment of silence as John mulled over what to say. This kid wasn’t like Brandon; he wouldn’t be so easy to manipulate. That and he could be dangerous. Kid just turned in his own dad for not paying attention to him, who knows what he would do if driven to envy again._

_“Do you want to be mine?” John questioned him. Liam was hesitant to answer._

_John straightened up in his chair. “You know I like Brandon,” he began. “But I can start to like you too.”_

_John moved the chair closer to the bed. His forest green eyes wandered over Liam. “You’re cute. You’re smart too... I like that.”_

_“Really? I figured me being smart would be a problem,” Liam said._

_John shrugged and leaned back, crossing his legs. “It depends how you plan on using that brain of yours. Will you use it to have interesting conversations with me-- keep me intrigued-, or will you use it to try and railroad me?”_

_Liam chewed on his lip. “And what if I don’t want to be yours?” He fumbled with the sheets. “You gonna leave me someplace or give me to one of your friends? …Like Aaron?”_

_John shook his head. “Aaron liked fucking you- still hasn’t shut up about how good you were-, but he can’t take you. He’s married. Got a kid and everything.”_

_Liam’s heart sunk into his stomach._

_“Whether you want to be my new boy or not, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” John stretched and groaned. “Brandon would be upset otherwise, and it’s no fun having sex with a boy who’s worrisome. His mind would be elsewhere, not where it should be.”_

_Liam glanced at Brandon._

_“Of course, I’m not going to take in a boy that I haven’t tried out yet. It would be like buying a car without test driving it first.”_

_John stood up. He trailed his hand along the side of Liam’s face until it settled on his chin where he outlined the boy’s lips with his thumb._

_“Open your mouth. Let’s see if Aaron’s ramblings were warranted.”_

_Liam’s eyes flickered up to John’s face then back down to his crotch just inches away from his face._

_Liam let John use him not unlike others had in the past. When John said wider, Liam opened wider. When he said suck harder, Liam did so as well. The boy slobbered over John’s cock, licked it, and sucked all the way to the hilt even when it started to gag him. And in the end when John came, Liam closed his eyes and let his semen slosh over his face._

_John petted the top of Liam’s head. “Good boy.”_

_After that they went into the bathroom where Liam got onto his knees and gave John another blowjob. John fucked his throat raw then had him lean back on his hands so his chest was pushed out and finished there too. It was like he was marking the boy and for some reason it made Liam hard. Thankfully, John let him touch himself. The man leaned against the shower wall and watched for a while. He waited until Liam was just about to finish to walk over and step on the boy’s aching cock._

_Liam cried out as John’s foot pressed down harder. The increasing pain mixed with the pleasure caused Liam to come with a sharp tremble. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and bent over to lick his new master’s foot clean._

_It was only once he was satisfied that John let him shower, and then sent him back into the bedroom while he showered as well._

….

Liam ordered two packets of peanut butter crackers and went back to the room. On his way back he bumped into an old man who saw the tears still staining Liam’s face and frowned.

“What’s wrong, sweet thing?” the man asked. “Pretty kid like you shouldn’t be crying. What’s wrong?”

Liam sneered. “Fuck off, geezer. You don’t know shit about me.” And he stomped off down the hall back to the hotel room.

lXl

Brandon heard the door open, but it was like a faraway thing and was unimportant. What was important was John’s tongue spreading him open. It was fantastic! Just like at Zeus’, John was introducing him to a whole new world of pleasure.

John’s mouth was sealed tightly over Brandon’s little hole, sucking and tonguing his pussy with zeal. Every so often he’d pull back to lick his lips and work Brandon open with his fingers. And all the while Brandon kept his face buried in his pillow for fear of screaming too loud.

“You taste so fucking good here,” John panted. He stretched open Brandon’s pussy as wide as he could and looked inside. He could see Brandon’s moist pink walls, twitching against the cool air of the room and just begging for something forced inside it.

John leaned forward and spit into the gaping hole making the kid squeak and tremble, the cool glob rolling down into the boy’s core. Then he started to finger him again, brutally fast until tears dripped down Brandon’s flushed face and the boy had to hold onto the pillow for what felt like dear life.

Brandon’s voice came out in shaky screams, crying out for more, proclaiming his love for John, pleading for the man to take him, to break him and put him together again as he saw fit.  John smacked Brandon’s ass hard making the boy’s plump cheeks bounce beautifully.

“Fucking gorgeous,” John purred.

Brandon cried out when he suddenly grabbed his leg and flipped him over on his back in one fluid motion.

“Let me see that pretty face of yours.” Though now that pretty face was covered in tears and drool and completed with hazy eyes.

Without warning John shoved three of his fingers down Brandon’s throat. Brandon snapped out of his dream like state with a jolt and started to choke. He flailed on the bed until John quieted him.

“It’s okay, baby,” John murmured, “Just relax and breathe from your nose. You’ll need to learn to take whatever I give you, whether it’s here,” John rubbed Brandon’s twitching tongue, “Or here.” He withdrew his fingers and shoved them all at once into Brandon’s cunt.

Brandon’s thighs twitched as he cried out.

“I’m going to be giving you all sorts of things, baby. And you’re gonna take them no matter what; no matter how wide or how long they are or how much they stretch out your pussy. Hell, I could fuck you with a baseball bat and you’ll take it, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir!”

John licked his lips. “That’s right, because you’re my new little slut; my cock whore who will do whatever I want.”

John used his free hand to fondle Brandon’s nipples until they were sore and flushed a deep pink. Brandon gritted his teeth. It felt like too much yet somehow not enough. He felt like he was going to explode but at the same time felt like something was missing, like he needed that extra something to push him over the edge and into absolute bliss. As if being able to read his mind, John pulled his fingers out and laid back on the bed.

“Show me how much you missed my cock, sweetheart.”

Brandon was unsteady as he crawled to him. He trembled with blind anticipation as he positioned himself over the large cock that was flushed red and throbbing with deep blue veins.

The feeling of having John penetrate him was just a sweet as it was the first time, and unlike with Al it felt oh _so_ right.

Brandon moaned out John’s name as he sank down.

John took a hold of his hips, not tightly but just enough to let the boy that he was there for him. “Easy, baby. That’s right; just like that. You’re doing good for me.”

Brandon gave a pleased whine and started riding John’s cock as if every second of his life was for that one moment. His little cock bounced erratically as he jerked his hips up and down with clumsy movements. He surely wasn’t practiced, but that didn’t bother John. The boy would learn; he’d make sure of it. But for now his ungraceful fucking was cute and sincere.

Soon the sounds of Brandon’s whines and moans were challenged by the sound of comedic laughter when Liam turned on the TV. Neither Brandon nor John paid any attention to it though. They were in their own little world filled with wanton pleads and delicious smacking and filthy whispers.

In fact, that was how the next several days would go, with Brandon and John playing the role of the new lovey dovey couple while Liam glared at them from the background.

Liam was out on the balcony a few days later, looking out over the cityscape and chewing bubblegum. Turns out John, who was a marketing manager for some big company, had a pretty nice place. It was an apartment high up in one of those mesmerizing buildings that Liam had admired his first time in the city. It had two bedrooms, an office, and downstairs a gym and pool available for its residents, the later Brandon would’ve loved if he wasn’t so busy getting groped and fondled by John almost all day.

Liam popped another pink bubble. He looked back over his shoulder at the sight of John and Brandon. The pair was on the sofa, all cuddled up. John had his arm around Brandon’s while the boy had his head resting lovingly against him. It would be pretty homey if it wasn’t for Brandon stroking John’s hard cock.

John spread his legs further, slouching down to get more comfortable. His hand rubbed the boy’s shoulder and said something that Liam couldn’t quite hear.

Brandon giggled and leaned down to lick his love’s pulsing girth.

Liam sneered.

_‘Why the fuck am I even here?’_ he thought. _‘Fucking John hasn’t acknowledged me in days. He just keeps groping Brandon and shit.”_

Liam turned away and leaned forward on the railing.

_‘It's like back home all over again. I didn’t come here for this. I didn’t come here to be fucking ignored.’_

He continued to grumble and fume for the rest of the night until Brandon approached him.

Brandon jumped onto Liam, happily squeezing him. Liam had been pacing the room, a book his hands.

“Isn’t this place great?” Brandon grinned. “John takes care of us and we get to live in this cool building!”

Liam flashed the boy an annoyed look.

“Yeah, sure,” he grunted.

Brandon frowned. “What's wrong?”

Liam shrugged him off. “It's nothing. I like to be ignored. I like having people pretend I don't exist while they blatantly fuck six feet away from me. Just ask my dad and sister.”

A wave of unease washed over Brandon. “Maybe- maybe John just doesn’t think you like him. You do just kind of just stay off on your own. You don't even join us for movies and popcorn.”

Liam slammed the book shut. “That’s because I have no choice! You're always hogging him! You're all up on him whenever he's home no matter what, and I can never get close.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I just really like John, just like he likes me.”

Liam sneered. “He doesn't like you, you idiot. He likes _fucking_ you; there's a difference.”

Brandon huffed, starting to get mad. “What are you? Jealous?”

Liam gave a bitter laugh. “Me? Jealous of you? Yeah right! I don’t have to be jealous of you. I- I could have John if I wanted to. Just watch. I’ll have him all over me in an instant.”

Liam started towards John’s office.

He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before cracking it open. John was at his computer, typing away with haste.

“Hi, John, can I come in?”

John’s eyes flickered up from his computer screen. “Sure,” he said. “What is it?”

Liam closed the door behind him and sauntered across the room. He trailed the edge of his desk with a finger as he came around to John’s side.

“I really like you, John. Like, I _really_ like you,” he purred. He ran his hand up and down John’s bare forearm.

John glanced back up at him before returning his attention to his computer screen. “I’m busy right now, Liam.”

Despite the man’s initial denial, Liam pressed closer, practically sitting on the arm of John’s desk chair. “I want you to fuck me. I want to be your number one whore.”

This time John didn’t even bother looking away from the screen. “I said I’m busy. Go masturbate someplace. I have to finish this presentation for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“But I-”

“ _Go_ , Liam. I don’t have time for you.”

Liam pulled back, a mixture of hurt and anger of his face. “But that’s not fair! You’ve spent all day with Brandon and now that I want your attention suddenly you’re busy? I bet if Brandon came in here right now and asked you to fuck him you’d stop what you’re doing and screw him like crazy!”

John groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Brandon knows when it’s play time and when it’s not which is why he’s not bothering me right now, unlike you. You need to stop acting so needy.”

This caused something in Liam to snap, and he swung his arm wide, knocking the a desk lamp and a framed picture off the desk and surprising John.

“I’m not needy!” he screamed. “I’m not pathetic! Since when was it a crime to want someone to pay attention to you? Huh?!”

Liam started stomping his feet on the ground. “I want your attention! I want you hold me like you do Brandon. I want you to tell me how pretty I am too!”

John stood up. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were narrowed and filled with rage.

He snatched Liam by the arm. “‘I want this’. ‘I want that’; you know what? You’re fucking spoiled. I don’t know how your parents raised you, but I will _not_ tolerate such disrespect. And I don’t give a fuck what you want. You’re here to serve me; to do what _I_ wish of you, not the other way around. Now either you get that through your thick skull or get the hell out of my house!”

Tears whelmed up in Liam’s eyes. “Maybe I will!”

He pulled himself free from John’s grasp and ran out of the room.

“What did John say?”

Liam pushed Brandon out of his way as he stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door shut as hard as he could behind him.

Brandon was stunned and confused.

He went into John’s office, weary as he knocked on the door.

John was cleaning up Liam’s mess. “ _What_?”

Brandon flinched at the tone in his voice and was uncertain if he should even say anything.

John looked up when no answer came. His frustrated expression softened when he saw Brandon frightened in his doorway.

John waved him in. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I thought you were- nevermind. What is it?”

Brandon entered slowly. “I heard yelling. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine. Your friend is just spoiled. He's not used to the word ‘no’.”

Brandon frowned and anxiously rubbed his arm. “I don't think he's spoiled. I just think he's lonely.”

lXl

Liam couldn't remember exactly how it happened. After he left the apartment he wandered the streets for a while, angry and trying to figure out what he should do next. It didn't take long for him to get lost though and he stopped at the first opened business he saw for help. One minute he was asking for directions back to John’s apartment building and the next thing the boy knew he was getting gangbanged in some dive bar bathroom. But _God_ it felt good. It was just like back at Zeus’... well, sort of. At least people were paying attention to him now; praising him, telling him how pretty he was, and how much they loved him. And Liam basked under it all.

“That’s it, babe. Suck that cock.” The man Liam was sucking off petted his hair, gasping encouraging words in between gurgled moans.

Liam gave a pleased hum and sucked harder. He worked his hands faster up and down the throbbing length in an attempt to pleasure what he couldn't get his mouth around.

The other man fucking Liam from behind moaned and snapped his hips hard. Liam gave a muffled cried as his body was jerked forward, forcing the cock in his mouth further down his throat.

“Damn this kid is great!” He lifted his shirt to dab at his forehead. “Who the hell found him anyway?”

“Vance did,” replied a dark skinned man. He rubbed his cock as he spoke. “Said the kid was walking up and down the street asking for directions or something.”

“So how did he end up in here?”

The man shrugged. “Needed to use the restroom. Next thing anyone knows the kid is sucking cock through the glory hole. Finally someone pulled him from the stall and well…” he gestured to Liam who seemed off in his own little pleasure filled world.

Soon the small room was filled with men each stroking their hard cocks as they waited their turn. When one man was finished, either coming inside or onto the kid, another quickly took his place. Liam wasn’t without a cock for more than a few seconds before another was fucking open his warm cunt.

“Hold your leg up,” one ordered.

Liam did as he was told, lifting up one leg as if he were a dog.

The man hit his thigh. “No. Higher. Here.” He grabbed his leg and lifted it up even further, the strain making Liam yelp.

“Come on. Show us that sweet boy cunt of yours.”

The men gathered closer and took pictures of Liam’s body, of his hole getting plowed, and of his little cock twitching and bouncing in rhythm to the brutal thrusts. One man reached forward slapped his flushed cocklet. Liam pulled the cock from his mouth and shouted.

The man laughed and hit Liam’s swaying dick again while his friend took video of it and of Liam’s reaction. Liam’s.pitiful expression only encouraged the men to torment him more. They pinched and yanked on his nipples and latched onto them with their mouths as if they were lush breasts. They pulled on his cock and dug at its slit with their keys and nails until he was a babbling trembling mess, and laughed when he pissed and came with a pathetic whine.

When he didn’t have the strength to stand anymore and his legs gave out Liam was lowered onto the dirty tile floor. But there was no rest for him.

The men formed a circle around him and held out their flushed aching cocks. Liam grinned and opened wide.

lXl

Brandon was beyond tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. Liam was still out there, possibly hurt and lost, and as his friend he just couldn’t rest until he knew he was okay.

He shook the figure next to him. “John?”

John shifted and opened an eye to look at him. “Hm?”

Brandon sat up in the bed. “Liam isn’t back yet. Can we go look for him?”

John groaned and rubbed his eyes. Before he could answer Brandon rested his head on the man’s bare chest and looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. “Please?”

John groaned again, cursing himself for taking in such an adorable boy. “Fine.”

He huffed as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of his bed. He rubbed the back of his neck and swayed back and forth, blinking rapidly as he tried to wake up entirely.

John got up and retrieved his clothes laid out on the arm chair. “I don’t want you to think this will be a regular thing; me giving in to your requests like this,” he said as he got dressed.

Brandon pulled his lips tight. “Yes, sir. I get it.”

John pulled on his jacket. “Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” He pointed to the house phone on his nightstand. “If Liam comes home before I get back call my cell phone.”

John grumbled to himself on his way out the door. The things he has done for this kid…

lXl

John had been searching for half an hour before he finally found Liam. He had stopped at a bar to grab a drink and think about what he was going to do about Liam.

“That kid sure is a wonder,” one bar patron laughed close by.

His friend shrugged. “I guess. It was a good fuck, but he was pretty loose. I could barely feel anything. Had to smack the kid’s ass a few times before he finally tightened up enough for me to get any real friction going.”

The first patron took a gulp of his beer. “You should’ve choked him a little. That’s what Bob did and it seemed to work.”

John quirked a brow. He got the men’s attention. “Excuse me. This kid you’re talking about. Does he happen to have blonde hair and a Marilyn Monroe kind of mole?”

The men glanced at each other before one nodded. He pointed towards the bathroom. “But there’s a line,” he warned.

John sighed, finished his drink, and headed to the back of the bar.

True to what the patron said there was indeed a line. It trailed out of the bathroom, down the hall, and almost to the common area of the bar.

John forced his way through. The second he passed the threshold of the bathroom he winced and had to pinch his nose close. The smell was awful. It reeked of piss, alcohol, and what could only be described as spoiled squid. And it only got worse as he pushed forward into the center of the bathroom, trying his best to avoid puddles of crude bodily fluid.

“Yeah take it you dirty fucking slut!”

Liam was gripping a man’s thighs and sucked his cock so far down his throat that he couldn’t breathe. When the need for air became too great he finally pulled back, globs of saliva and precum spilling from his mouth. Still he licked the remnants of piss from the tip of the man’s cock, and from the next cock presented to him as well, fresh from the urinal, a smile still on his face.

A tap on his shoulder brought his attention to another man who waved his cock in the boy’s face.

“Open up. I gotta take a piss and all the toilets are taken.”

A Liam in his right mind would’ve sneered and told him to fuck off, but this Liam, mind nearly wiped blank from pleasure overload, opened up without hesitation. The stale sour taste of fresh urine flowed over his tongue and down into his belly. Liam chugged it as if he were drinking soda and the sight of it actually made John unnerved.

_‘How fucked up do you have to be to let a guy piss on you?’_ he thought.

Having seen enough John whistled loud enough that some of the men even flinched and one covered his ears.

“You guys wouldn’t have any way of knowing this, but that bitch you’re pissing on is mine.” He called out. “I'd like him back.” Despite his polite tone, the look in John’s eyes said that he meant business.

The men looked around at each other wondering what they should do though the one urinating on Liam bellowed with laughter.

“Yeah, well you can have him back once we’re done.” He let loose another stream that wet Liam’s soggy mop of hair. He leaned back to take a look at the line twisting out the door cleared his throat. “Though that may take a while.”

The man finished pissing, tucked himself back in, and grasped John’s shoulder. “You should go get a drink while you wait. My treat.”

A few of the men chuckled though John was far from finding any of this funny.

He shrugged off the man’s hand. “I don’t think you heard me. I want him back _now_.”

The man laughed again. “And I don’t think you heard me.” He squared up to John, puffing out his chest to look more intimidating. “We’re not done yet.” He snorted. “What kind of dumbass lets a nice piece of fuck meat like him out of his sight anyway? Not one who deserves him, that's for sure. Now why not get the fuck out of here before I make you, buddy.”

John gritted his teeth, rage bubbling.

“I don’t have time for this.” He snatched Liam up by the arm, ignoring the sticky wet feeling on his skin, and started to pull the boy towards the door.

“Hold up, you fucking-” The man wasn’t able to finish his sentence before John’s fist collided with his chin.

The man’s legs buckled and he collapsed to the floor, landing with a sickening splat in a puddle of mess.  

The room went silent.

John flexed his hand, not used to punching people without his boxing gloves on. “Let’s go, Liam.”

He started to pull the boy towards the exit again when Liam started to resist.

“I don’t want to go,” Liam yelled. His words were slurred and he stumbled and swayed, obviously drunk. He attempted to pull himself free from John’s grasp.

“Enough!” John roared. “You’re coming back with me whether you want to or not.”

“Why?! It’s not like you even like me. You like Brandon better. I’m just unwanted baggage.”

John didn’t answer, just turned to the closest guy and demanded his jacket. The man started to protest, but then his eyes flickered to the unconscious fellow and he handed over his denim jacket immediately. John draped it around Liam, buttoned it up, then forced the boy to put on his shoes, all his other clothing items either ripped or covered in cum off in the corner.

Regardless of Liam’s fighting and protests, John dragged him out of the bar, thankful that not many people on the street were sober enough to notice a half dressed boy being pulled down the sidewalk. Thankfully, the denim jacket was big enough, especially on Liam’s tiny body, that it covered all that was necessary.

lXl

Brandon was in the living room when they came in. He was anxious when John first came in, then frightened and worried when he saw how furious the man was. Then Brandon became relieved when Liam came through the door next though the concern remained just beneath the surface upon seeing his friend’s disheveled appearance.

“You're okay!” Brandon wanted to hug Liam but was smart to keep his distance with all the filth Liam was covered in.

John pointed down the hall. “Go take a shower. Now.”

Liam scowled. “Why couldn't you just leave me there?” he questioned. “I was happy there and I never asked you to come get me.”

“I asked him to. I was worried. You never came back. I just-”

“I never asked for your help either!” Liam screamed.

He approached Brandon who instinctively covered his nose and mouth from the stench.

“I’m not like those pathetic homeless dogs you keep trying to rescue. I don't need your pity!”

Brandon was bewildered. “I don't pity you. I’m just being friendly. That's what friends do, they're friendly with each other. It’s in the name!”

“Friends? We're not friends! You're just street scum that I kept around to amuse me. You're stupid and annoying and you probably only hung out with me because of the cool stuff I had.”

“That's not true. I actually liked you. I just want you to be okay. Why are you acting so crazy?”

Brandon reached for Liam who instantly lashed out, striking Brandon hard across the face. Brandon cried out, twisting away and holding his wounded cheek.

John reacted harshly. He threw Liam to the side, away from his sweetheart.

John cupped Brandon's cheek.  “Are you okay, baby?” he asked. Brandon nodded, mostly in shock from being hit.

Liam huddled up against the wall, crying into his hands. “No one loves me!” the boy sobbed.

As Brandon stared down at him, he remembered the time they first met.

Brandon was new to school, having transferred after he and his mom moved in with Al. At that time all the kids had made fun of him for one thing or another causing Brandon to become an outcast and a clear target for bullies.

One day he was being shoved into his locker by bullies. He was screaming for help and was begging them to stop when Liam showed up. Liam wasn’t bigger than Brandon, but for whatever reason the bullies listened to him when he ordered them to leave Brandon alone. Liam then helped Brandon out of his locker and even invited him to sit with him and his other friends at lunch. That was only two years ago, but the boys have been inseparable since staying together no matter what and consoling each other through whatever troubles came their way.

“That’s it, Liam,” John growled. “You’re annoying as hell and I honestly have no use for you. I don’t care about what I said at the hotel, you’re getting the fuck out of here.”

Brandon jumped to action, standing between his lover and his friend. “Can’t we just give him another chance?” Brandon pleaded. John gave him an astonished look.

“I know you said you wouldn't do anything else for me but please, he's my only friend and I _know_ he can be good for you too. _Please_!”

John looked down at Liam, going over every positive and negative of keeping Liam for at least a little longer.

John sighed. “Alright,” he relented. “But he's far too much trouble than he's worth at this point. He’ll have to be broken in, like a horse. They’re wild when you first get them, but given enough time and training and they’ll right for what you need them to be.”

Brandon was clearly alarmed by this and stared at John in disbelief.

John shook his head. “Don't worry, baby, it actually sounds worse than it is. Plus,” he sighed heavy, “It may actually be good for him" 

John kneeled down next to the still weeping Liam “You hear that, kid? Brandon saved you this time, but you only have one more chance to win me over. You’re just lucky I know someone who specializes in brats like you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hoped you enjoy and have a good day or a good night. :)


End file.
